<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something to be Proud of by grizzlegreertrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410346">Something to be Proud of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlegreertrash/pseuds/grizzlegreertrash'>grizzlegreertrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depictions of Sai staring at his wife, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Boruto 157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlegreertrash/pseuds/grizzlegreertrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had usually been the one slaving over paperwork deep into the night. With the comforts that surrounded him at home, it was always a difficult task to be productive. But from the looks of it, she made it seem natural. It was the same report she had been slaving over for weeks, but only now has he been able to carefully observe her. The sight alone incited emotion to rush through him. He immediately recognized it as pride, a feeling he became used to as time went on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something to be Proud of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Saiino nation! Something new again! As you may know, episode 157 dropped yesterday, which included 2 emo kings going around investigating Kara. It was a fine episode and more than substantial given that it wasn’t apart of the original manga itself. I was looking forward to this episode, and was delighted with what was in the episode itself. I always say that Sai is one of the only original characters to have consistent positive development, and here is where he shines. This episode has Sai mostly express pride in his subordinates, his title, and in a surprising twist, mentions Ino out of the blue. Thus, this story was conceived. One of the most overt and consistent things I have written. I hope you all enjoy. </p>
<p>Comments and criticisms are welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was working, slightly hunched over the sizable desk that was placed in their bedroom. The one that contained various documents and keepsakes from it’s many years of use. From where Sai was laying, he presumed that she was probably uncomfortable, neck craned and shoulders tense as her fingers danced across the keyboard. He knew very well because he had been in her position many times before. It was rare for his wife to be working this late into the night. Her work was usually completed in daylight. Sai could say that she was akin to the sun, who graced the Earth with it’s light and warmth, so it seemed rather fitting for her. But he also knew that despite the sun’s set, it never stopped it’s orbit, and the same could be for Ino. </p>
<p>He had usually been the one slaving over paperwork deep into the night. With the comforts that surrounded him at home, it was always a difficult task to be productive. But from the looks of it, she made it seem natural. It was the same report she had been slaving over for weeks, but only now has he been able to carefully observe her. The sight alone incited emotion to rush through him. He immediately recognized it as pride, a feeling he became used to as time went on. He had many things in his life that made him proud, after all.</p>
<p> His son, a near perfect reflection of him and Ino, had grown into a fine shinobi despite the various bumps along the way, and would continue to grow into an even finer man. And Ino never failed to display her talents through every challenge she faced. Especially now in her investigations of the incident at the Chunin Exams. She had always been a specialist, lending her many skills to various divisions in the village, as an interrogator, a sensor, and even a medic. Sai knew her capabilities surpassed his tenfold, and he was proud to know his wife could be the most qualified person in the room for many situations. Ino never faltered in the face of adversity, and he strove to do the same. </p>
<p>To honor her just as he did the village. </p>
<p>The rap of the keyboard pulled his focus back to her. It was late but she still hadn’t prepared herself for sleeping. He assumed that in her mind, she wouldn’t allow herself to be comfortable until her report was finished. This could be said for everything except for her hair, free from it’s bindings. From behind, she looked no different than what she did when they first became a couple. Of course, this was different, given that she carried his son and became his wife. They were far from those days and were only getting farther. But the only thing that never changed was how beautiful she was to her core. This sense of pride made him want to reach out to her. To profess these things to her as he did every now and then when he felt a flicker of sentimentality. But he knew that it would be best not to distract her. The worst thing he could do was to light her fuse when he wasn’t sure how long it was. Her mind was at work and she couldn’t be disturbed despite his over-zealous ramblings.</p>
<p>Sai’s glance flitted around the room as he deliberated his course of action. Eyeing the clock was futile. He knew it was late. Late enough to sleep. But that was out of the question, as he refused to rest without his arms wrapped around her. He narrowed his eyes upon the latent sketchbook placed on the nightstand beside him. While it would pass the time, he was afraid that he might get too caught up. He had a nasty habit of becoming too laser focused when drawing that led to him wasting the hours away. With how close she was to bringing months of investigation to completion, the night was officially hers. And he was determined to make that so. Sai’s mind began to haze over with desire at the idea of spending the night with her completely exposed and intertwined, but he feared the outcome to be a slim chance given how rigid she has been about her work lately. </p>
<p>There were so many thoughts going on in that pretty head of hers, and here he was with nothing on the brain except for her.   </p>
<p>“Did you need something dear?” The sound of her voice cut though the typing, attention still on her report. “I’ve felt your eyes on my back for nearly 20 minutes now.”</p>
<p>Sai’s eyes widened in shock. “I- How did you-”</p>
<p>“Woman’s intuition, Sai. You know that.” Her non-nonchalant comment interrupted his stuttering. “The lights are too dim for you to be reading, Not to mention that you sleep like a corpse. It wasn’t quiet enough for you to have been asleep just yet.” </p>
<p>He shouldn’t be that surprised. She had slept beside him for over a decade now. She knew him better than anyone else, and that included his rather unusual sleeping habits. Just like how he knew about her snoring and midnight snacking. He sighed as he rose from the bed to stand behind her. Slightly bent over her head, he had to squint to be able to adjust his vision to the light of the computer screen. It was then that he saw her fingers raise from the keyboard to rub at her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she did. </p>
<p> “How’s your progress?” He inquired. He hoped that it wouldn’t set her off.</p>
<p>“Almost there.” Her voice sounded breathy, as if relieved by that fact. “It feels useless to be this formal about it though. I know Naruto isn’t going to read all of this.” The airiness turned into a frustrated growl. He slowly placed both hands on her shoulders, testing the waters. He immediately felt the tension that resided in them. </p>
<p>“Maybe so, but your work will still be recognized. And if he doesn’t read it, then Shikamaru will at least.”</p>
<p>“I guess so...”</p>
<p>In a daring move, his hands began to move, thumbs kneading at her shoulder blades. Her shoulders jumped in surprise and her hands began to vigorously rub at her exposed arms. Goosebumps. Just the response he had hoped for. Continuing his sequence of bold moves, Sai leaned down once more, face nearing dangerously towards hers. </p>
<p>“I’m proud of you.” He landed a light kiss behind her ear.</p>
<p>“It fills me with pride knowing I’m married to the greatest interrogator in the country,” he all but whispered. He noticed her breath hitch and her ears redden. </p>
<p>She dipped her head to escape his pressure and he straightened his posture slightly, unhanding her to give her more room to respond. His expression radiated calm with a small smile. He wished to give her the illusion that he was “playing coy” with her just as she liked to do with him. </p>
<p>She let out an exasperated groan. “I hate when you get like this. But I guess Naruto won’t mind if I postpone it another day.” She lifted her head, tilting it back to look up at him so she could grab his face and pull it towards her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>